


Of A Time, Dark and Lovely

by BronteLover



Series: Mates Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Jared, Dubious Consent, Erotic fantasy imagery, Fantasy, M/M, Older Jensen, Omega Jared, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen, medieval times, younger Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is Jensen's young and virginal war trophy, who finds unexpected ecstasy with his horned alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of A Time, Dark and Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki, who are both autonomous people. I am not writing this work for commercial or monetary gain, but simply for non-profit entertainment.
> 
> So I haven't been around in a while, and I am still working on all my WIPs, but I've got a few ideas for one shots that I'm also writing at the moment. 
> 
> I was looking at Boris Vallejo and Julie Bell's mind-blowingly brilliant erotic and fantasy art recently, and became inspired to replace their fur clad damsels with an adolescent Jared and one of their mystic creatures with a horned Jensen! I do hope you enjoy it! And thanks for reading!

Jared’s heart was racing as his breath crystallised before him in the icy chill of the Northern night. He looked about himself and all he saw was darkness, and rolling blankets of snow beneath a starless sky. He longed for the South. His homeland. Where there were rolling hills of yellow corn and clear blue skies, where larks flew and sang. Instead of the buzz of cicada, there was the howling wind and the crackle and pop of fire, and the thrumming of his heart.

They had lost the war. His father was dead, and his brother was returning home, shamed and broken, having had to give Jared up to their conquerer as a war prize. Jared thought of Michael, his intended, with his smooth skin and his supple thighs, and he wanted to weep at the fact that he would _never_ see him again.

“Come,” said the guard, in the guttural tongue of the North. “His Lord will see you now.” Jared suppressed a shiver as he drew his thick furs closer about his lean frame, and lifted his chin, as he had been taught to do as a child.

“Wait here,” instructed the guard, as he and Jared stopped outside of a large, burgundy coloured tent.

Jared heard voices from within, that of the guard, and another deeper voice, which had the cadence of whisky coated gravel. Jared wanted to hate that voice, but it made something inside of him thrill.

The guard emerged soon enough, and motioned for Jared to enter the tent, before he closed the flap behind the captive young prince, and left him standing just within the entryway. Jared was unable to suppress his shiver this time, for the tent was warm and smelled like foreign oils and fruit. The lighting was low and amber from the lamps which hung from the wooden beams within the tent.

Jared started when that same rich voice said, “Greetings young Prince Jared. I am glad of your company.”

Jared swallowed audibly and his eyes widened as he took in the man before him. He was unmistakably an alpha, with the large, onyx horns that curled from his forehead, and the lazily writhing tail that caressed one broad, creamy shoulder. His hair was sunkissed, and closed cropped, as if he kept it short with a very sharp blade. His eyes were an icy green, but not unkind, in their large, heavily fringed setting, above a short, straight nose and a full, blood rich mouth. His strong, square jaw led into a long, strong neck and well muscled shoulders and a slightly scarred, defined chest. His torso was long and rippled with the evidence of his physical labours, as did his arms, and the slightly bowed legs that were long in the thigh and calf. Jared could not help his fascination with the caramel freckles that sprinkled the arch of that perfect nose and that pale, smooth skin.

“M—my Lord,” Jared murmured, cringing at his stuttering, as he made to kneel.

“There is no need for that,” the alpha said, approaching Jared and tilting his chin up so that green met hazel. “My name is Jensen, and I would have you use it, for you are my war trophy, and I mean to keep you.”

Jared wanted to weep at his circumstances. Yes, Jensen was beautiful, but with him, Jared would never again enjoy the expected unfettered existence of his past. Jared did not realise he was crying until Jensen cupped his face and kissed the moisture from his high cheekbones.

“Although you look lovely when you cry, I would have you be happy here.”

Jared nodded, but could not suppress the sob which bubbled up his tight throat.

“I—I am sorry my lor—Jensen, I do not mean to be ungrateful in the face of your kindness.”

Jensen shook his head, “There is no shame in your behaviour, Jared. You are young and far from home, and your father has just died. A fact for which I am grieved. Your father was a fine man and a great warrior. He will have a hero’s funeral in your homeland.”

Jared nodded as he wiped the tears from his cheeks, but they still clung to his eyelashes, making little jewels in the light, and Jensen felt his arousal stir once more.

“Are you a… _virgin_ , Jared?” Jensen asked softly, combing his fingers through Jared’s waist length chestnut hair, the waves thick and silky to the touch.

Jared’s breath hitched before he nodded his head, and a blush consumed his neck and broad, young chest. “I have done _other_ things,” Jared admitted quietly. “But I have never fully lain with another.”

“With whom did you do these _other_ things?” Jensen asked, as he drew the thick fur from the boy’s shoulders, exposing a stunningly lithe body, clad only in a knee length loincloth of animal skin.

“With my…intended, Michael,” he explained, fingering the gold armlet around his upper arm.

“What were these other things?” smiling slightly, he ran his fingers along the top of Jared’s loincloth, making his breath hitch once more.

Jared closed his eyes for a moment, willing away the embarrassment that would make him mute.

“I took Michael within my…mouth…and he—he took put his mouth…there,” Jared murmured, motioning in the general direction of his lower back and further down.

“I see,” he said, gently unclasping the gold chain that secured the sides of Jared’s loincloth over his smooth, sharp hips.

Jared’s eyes fluttered open as he felt himself be completely exposed to the other man’s gaze, feeling supremely ashamed at the evidence of his half hard arousal. Jensen moved so that his body brushed along Jared’s side, and his fingers swept over the trail of hair below his navel.

“Which did you like best?” he whispered hotly against Jared’s ear.

Jared bit his lip as he recalled Michael fucking his face, and filling his throat with his come, and causing his own unexpected climax. Then his memories shifted to the feel of grass beneath his back, and the hot, moist penetration of Michael’s tongue as Jared’s long thighs framed his dark head.

“Ah,” Jensen smiled once more. “You enjoyed both.” Jared made to draw away, perhaps cover himself, but Jensen was hard and burning against his back, and while Jared had recalled his forbidden trysts, he had removed his own covering, and his cock slid wetly against the silky skin of Jared’s thighs and buttocks.

“I’m going to fuck you, Jared,” he said, his voice dark and consuming. “But first I’m going to stuff your mouth full of me, and line your throat with my release, and then I’ll have you writhing on my tongue, until your thighs and hole are soaked with slick.”

Jared couldn’t help but moan softly as slick pulsed out of him and glossed his inner thighs. Jensen turned him around and gently guided him to his knees. The thick furs were soft and warm beneath him, and he realised that he had closed his eyes once more at the onslaught of his intense arousal. He gasped as Jensen’s cock glistened at his eye level, almost puce at the tip, which flared out slightly and leaked pearls of pre-ejaculate. He swallowed thickly as he closed his large hand around the turgid length, feeling the heat and thickness, as he slowly ran his fingers up to the golden red curls at the base, and his other hand explored the satinlike fullness beneath.

He met Jensen’s hooded green gaze as he licked the dripping head, and revelled in the alpha’s gasp at the feel of the warm metal of Jared’s tongue piercing. His lips were a wet pink ring around Jensen’s girth. He whimpered slightly, and let his eyes fall shut, as Jensen’s powerful hand grasped his hair and drew it up into a high pony in the cradle of his hand, using it to guide Jared further forward. Jared’s mouth stretched wider, and his lashes fluttered as his eyes watered, and he thought about Jensen holding him down and splitting him open.

Jensen could tell that Jared’s own release was close as the omega’s body legs flexed and spread wider, and his hips swayed, fingernails tightening in Jensen’s skin, his fist squeezing tighter around Jensen’s cock. He traced the stretched bloom of Jared’s mouth before his fingers trailed lower, to Jared’s pierced nipples, and he slowly slid the ring through the small, rosy buds. Jared let out a desperate whimper and spilled his release, thick and white, on the furs below his knees.

Jared’s moan, and the slick, velvet grasp of his throat around Jensen’s cockhead, was enough to make Jensen grunt out his release, revelling in the slight swelling of Jared’s smooth throat with his girth and thick come. He used his grip on Jared’s thick hair to draw him off, his mouth parted and bruised, as Jensen fell to his knees and licked his taste from his mouth.

He drew back, moaning softly at the sight of saliva connecting his tongue to Jared’s pierced one. Jared panted slightly, fighting for breath after Jensen’s dual abuse of his mouth and throat. He went willingly as Jensen pushed Jared back onto the furs, his hair spilling out around him like a chestnut halo with golden tones dancing in the strands from the lamps overhead.

Jensen guided Jared’s legs up and apart so that they rested on his muscled shoulders, as he parted Jared’s buttocks and bared the dark pink, glistening entrance between. He couldn’t help but dip his head and lick up the sweet lubricant, as his hand trailed higher and traced the small metal bar through the underside of the head of Jared’s cockhead. Jared’s toes curled against Jensen’s back at the stimulation from both his hot, questing tongue at his opening, and his thumb stroking his piercing. Pleasure prickled and burned from where Jensen’s tongue stretched him open to his penis, and the vulnerable skin of his thighs where Jensen’s warm, smooth horns whispered along his flesh.

His hands desperately gripped the furs and his back arched in a glistening curve, by the time Jensen sat back on his haunches and gazed at Jared. His full mouth glistened with the omega’s juices, and his own cock was hard and wet once more.

“Let us go to the bed,” he murmured, as he pulled Jared’s relaxed body into his arms and carried the boy to the fur covered bed.

Jared rose up onto his elbows, and watched as Jensen smoothly crawled so that his upper body was nestled in the v of Jared’s supple thighs. He slowly raised his hand and trailed his finger down one of Jensen’s black horns, watching in fascination as Jensen’s eyelids fluttered and he turned into Jared’s touch. Jared rose fully and replaced his finger with his mouth, wrapping his lips around the tip of the horn and imitating what he had done to Jensen’s arousal only a little while before.

“Oh gods, Jared,” he moaned, cupping the back of the omega’s neck, before he flipped them over so that Jared was straddling him. “I want to see you above me. That way you will have control and it will hurt less.”

Jared smiled softly and nodded, his stomach was tight with nerves and desire. Jensen’s large hands gripped his slim hips and guided Jared until he was slowly impaled upon his unyielding length. Jared stilled for a moment, breathing shallowly at the force of the pleasure coursing through him from Jensen’s intrusion. His movements were awkward and hesitant at first, but they became smoother and more controlled as he continued and Jensen whispered words of encouragement and comfort. Soon he was riding Jensen like a feral thing, his head thrown back, making his hair cascade down his back like a rippling curtain, and his mouth open, his tongue stud gleaming in the light, and his eyes half closed, crescents of swirling ecstasy.

Jensen began to grunt and moan at his omega’s increased fervour, and Jared thought he made a beautiful sight with his lust blown gaze, and the contrast of his ebony horns, golden hair and milky skin. His body was a sensuous sight, his nipples small and dusky, and his muscles tensing and releasing as he thrust up into Jared each time he sank down. After what felt like a moment and an age, Jared finally found his release, sobbing it out and as it thickly coated Jensen’s shining skin and his own piercing. Jensen held him down, seemingly trying to mark him as deeply as possible, and his own come filled Jared’s insides, and his knot swelled, making Jared’s eyes roll back and another orgasm wash through him.

He rested his hands on Jensen’s hard abdominal muscles and panted, his eyes shut against the throbbing remnants of his successive releases. He opened them, however, when he felt Jensen’s warm, calloused palm against his cheek, and stared into surprisingly vulnerable green eyes.

“This makes you mine now,” Jensen murmured, almost uncertainly. “Is it what—you want?”

Jared turned into his Jensen’s hand and kissed the skin, before replying, “Yes, my dark and lovely alpha.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed my little romp. And let me know if you'd like to see a sequel :)


End file.
